Wingless Angel
by roboticdragons
Summary: Frisk falls down for the first time, and trusts everyone. Chara is reawakened, and trusts no-one. Together they traverse the underground. Chara just wants to get out, while Frisk wants to become friends with Chara. (Might escalate into Charisk, female Chara and non-binary Frisk) DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Falling. Deeper and deeper. Further and further. A speck of light, a speck of hope, further and further away. Browns and greens rushing past them, then white, then blue, then earthy orange. A flash of yellow, a flash of green, and then darkness.

The child sat bolt upright, hand clutched to their chest. Pain blossomed like a deadly flower where her hand was clenched, but she was preoccupied with other matters. Like figuring out why she was alive.

Everything was there in her memory, crystal-clear and knife-sharp. The fall, her 'family', the flowers, the village. It was all laid out in front of her like a puzzle, a puzzle where one tiny piece was missing. How she survived. Well, not how she survived, but how she was alive now. There was no doubt that she'd died-she could remember that experience in great detail-but she couldn't be living now, unless…Hesitantly she dropped her hand down to her side, and dared herself to look down. No, this…this was impossible! She was so fascinated by what was in place of her soul that it took her a while to notice the other things that had changed-her legs. Well, less changed and more _gone completely._ Where her legs had been there was now a grey-green aura, shaped a bit like a tail. The child let out a small scream (she was an extremely brave child and had lived through a lot of tough stuff, but anyone would freak out if they suddenly found their legs gone) and flew into the ai- wait, _flew_? Chara found herself hovering in mid-air, and it was then that she realised she was not alone in the room.

Frisk was woken by a small scream, and slowly opened their eyes. The first thing they noticed was the bright, slightly distorted light shining down on them. The second thing they noticed was the distressed looking ghost just above them. The ghost child seemed to look annoyed, as if they had been hoping that the other child was dead. "Uh, hello?" The ghost spoke with vaguely irritated tone. Then then looked a bit shocked, like they had forgotten something. "Can you…see me?"

Chara waited for a nod, a little yes, anything that would indicate that they weren't completely invisible. After a few seconds the child nodded, filling Chara with relief. ' _Wait a sec_ ' Chara thought, ' _Why do I care whether they can see me. It's not like they're my friend or anything. I don't even know their name._ ' "What's your name?" The smaller child looked like they were concentrating for a second, then moved their hands. Chara immediately recognised it as sign language-' _Thank god I learnt it before I…_ '- and saw that they had signed out the word 'Frisk'.

"Frisk?" Chara said. The child nodded. "Huh, that's…a really weird name. I mean, who calls their child Frisk" The child immediately looked downhearted, Chara was pleased. If this 'Frisk' thought that they were gonna be friends with her, then they were very wrong. She didn't need anyone, and getting attached to this human would mean pain when they inevitably died. Her dying probably had a big effect on the monsters attitude towards humans. This child would definitely die, or get hurt, or-Chara's train of thought was interrupted by Frisk suddenly falling to their knees and clutching at their chest. Damn. Chara had hoped that the pain was just because she was a ghost, but no, it seemed that whatever had happened with Chara's soul seemed to affect Frisk as well. Through their pain Frisk managed to summon up the image of their soul, and almost fell backwards with surprise and fear. Where a small glowing red heart should be there was half a heart, the edges jagged where it split. At that sight Chara gasped, pulling up the image of their own soul. Half a heart with jagged edges.

"So…it's obvious what's happened here" the ghost child declared. Frisk looked up at her with a confused expression, and Chara gave a drawn-out sigh. "Ugh, don't you know anything? When you fell down your soul must have split into two, and half of it must have combined with my leftover determination, reawakening me." Frisk looked up at them and signed, "How did you die?"

"How did I-you mean-what does it matter!" Frisk recoiled at the ghost's angry tone. Wrong question.

"Anyway, excusing your extremely rude interrogation, let's get moving. Frisk made their way to a large door with a purple frame, and the strange ghost child followed.


	2. In which Chara is deep in thought

**The knowledge that people like your story…it fills you with determination. Thank you guys so much for reading my story! I don't want to sound sad, but this is actually the most attention I've received for one of my fanfictions.**

 **Maximal7x13** **Thanks! Don't worry, this story will go on for while (but hopefully not for too long)**

 **HappyPup1** **Yep, Chara is warming up to Frisk. At the moment, though, she only sees them as a way to complete her plan.**

The human child and the ghost passed underneath the purple archway. As she floated through Chara glanced at the architecture. She thought she faintly recognised the stone, but from where? Oh. There. She looked away, a sharp pain in her chest. She had a feeling, though, that it wasn't from her broken soul.

Beyond the archway was a green clearing, and a…flower? In all her years underground Chara had never seen a flower monster. How long had she been dead? Before she could dwell further on the matter, the flower spoke, in a chirpy, almost familiar voice.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!"

' _Flowey?_ ' Chara thought with a slight smirk, ' _I guess he's great at naming things._ '

"Hmm…you're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Someone needs to teach you how things work around here."

Chara raised an eyebrow at the faintly ominous statement. How much had things changed?

"I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

Chara felt a tugging from her chest as a jagged half a heart appeared in front of her chest. It floated down to join Frisk's soul, creating a full heart. She wondered faintly if that meant her soul was gone now. Didn't matter to her. The one thing she didn't need was emotions, if she was going to find out what happened, how she ended up in the ruins. Hey. Wait a sec. Why hadn't the flower mentioned the flying ghost child? Seems like something you'd notice pretty soon. Chara was ripped away from that train of thought when she felt a searing pain in her chest. She also heard a faint scream. Frisk was kneeling on the floor, shaking. Six pellets had just been shot through the heart of the human, and the once friendly flower's face had morphed into a horrific mess of teeth and sharp eyes. "You idiot" The flower said, the cheerful voice distorted and echoed. "In this world, it's kill or be killed. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?" A ring of the pellets surrounded the small child and the flower spoke a single word.

"Die"

As much as Chara disliked Frisk, she couldn't let them die. Frisk was her only hope of restarting her plan. When they get to the barrier and his soul would be taken, they would go through the barrier and start the war. The plan can still be achieved. And the humans wouldn't attack Frisk like they attacked him. After all, who would suspect an innocent, naïve child? Chara began to rush towards the flower when suddenly a fireball appeared out of nowhere, striking him across the room. The flower gave Frisk one last contempt filled look before disappearing into the ground. Chara looked around to see their saviour, and shot a few foot back when she saw who it was.


	3. In which there is a choice

Chara looked into the magenta eyes of her former foster mother, and suddenly felt it become very hard to breathe. After all these years, Toriel would finally see her child again. She quickly flew towards her, arms outstretched. "Mom! It's m-"Chara's shout was cut off as she reached goat mum - and went straight through her. She found herself staring at the greyish-purple wall the cave was made of. The goat carried on as if nothing had happened. Which, Chara slowly realised, was true from Toriel's perspective. She realised that her voice hadn't echoed like Toriel's had, as if it didn't exist. Toriel couldn't see her. Flowey couldn't see her.

She was alone.

Chara zoned out for the next minute or so, lost in her chaotic thoughts. A small tapping sound brought her out of her mini existential crisis. She looked down to see Frisk staring directly at her and poking the cold stone of a sign mounted on the wall. They wanted her to read it to them. Great. Not only was she invisible to almost everyone, the only living being who could see her was some weird kid who couldn't even read. Just _perfect_. With a deep sigh, Chara read the inscription.

"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road."

Hmm. Chara glanced aside at the solved puzzle. Both not walk the middle road…oooh. The two middle buttons weren't pushed, so the middle road had not been walked. Simple, but nice. Frisk and Chara both proceded into the next room (well, it wasn't like Chara had any choice) to find Toriel waiting patiently for them. She explained that Frisk needed to flip some switches, which Chara thought were a little excessively labelled. Count on Toriel to help that much with a little task. Again, Chara felt that sharp pang, and quickly thought of other things. She didn't need emotions to get in the way of her plan.

In the next room was a bored looking dummy. Frisk was instructed to strike up a friendly conversation with the dummy, so they nervously approached it. The world around them grew dark as two luminescent buttons appeared in front of Frisk.

FIGHT ACT

Choose FIGHT

"Listen Frisk," The child paused, their hand hovering over the ACT button. Over the last few minutes Chara had been thinking over her plan, and had realised the kid would need some LOVE if they were going to survive the Underground. And even if she persuaded them that killing the monsters was best, there was no way this sweet kid could ever bring themselves to harm a living being. Which is why Chara knew she'd need to take the wheel. She also felt this…urge. The urge to kill everyone. Just to see what would happen.

"I have a plan, to free everyone down here. And to do it I'm…I'm going to have to possess you"

Frisk looked shocked and signed "What?!"

"I know it sounds weird Frisk, but…" Chara cringed inwardly at what she was about to say." I'm beginning to really like you, and you want to be friends, right? So…

Don't you trust your best friend?"

To Be Continued in Winged Demon (coming soon…maybe…in a while)

Chose ACT

Frisk pushed their hand down onto the Act button. Nothing happened. Frisk looked up at the ghost child expectantly. ' _They want me to tell them what to do? Ugh_ ' "You can Check or Talk"

"Talk" Frisk signed. Chara replied with what she saw.

"You talked to the dummy…it doesn't seem much for conversation"

Frisk giggled slightly at Chara's cynicalness as the world around them faded back to the bright browns and purples of the ruins. Toriel complimented them on their conversational skills before proceeding to the next room, Frisk following close behind.

 **Heeeeellllloooo everyone! I guess I have a bit of explaining to do. First of all, I was ill for a bit, then I had to go to my grandparent's house, and I generally didn't have any time to write this story. So, sorry about that. From now on it will (probably) update every Saturday (yes I know it's a Thursday I wanted to get this chapter out sooner). Secondly, this fic's plot. As you saw in the last bit of this chapter, there were two outcomes. For this story I will be following the 'Choose ACT' path, but as you saw at the end of 'Choose FIGHT', there will be another story stemming off that decision, which will be called Winged Demon and will be written after this story. When BOTH of those stories are done I will put up a poll on which ending you want to be the 'canon' ending, and whatever ending gets picked I will write a 1,000 or so word epilogue. Thirdly, check out my tumblr at .com ! I might make a tumblr for this fic, depending on how popular it gets. Well, that's all for now. Byyyyyyeeee!**


	4. In which there is walking

**So**

 **I think I owe everyone reading an apology. I'm** _ **so**_ **sorry for not updating this story, but I have a goodish reason. I got sucked into a new fandom. If any of you have seen my profile on AO3 you'll know I've written a Death Note story, because I have got** _ **really**_ **obsessed with that show. So, that's the reason I forgot about this story. However, now I can (hopefully) get back to a chapter every Friday, Saturday or Sunday. I've also planned out the basic skeleton (hehe) of this story. It's going to have between 11-14 chapters, and will** _ **definitely**_ **have a sequel. I'm really looking forward to writing Winged Demon, but we have to get through Pacifist Route first.**

 **Bye!**

 **EDIT: I now have a tumblr for this fic! It'll be where I'll post any art relating to it (and even fan art if I'm lucky enough, hint hint nudge nudge.)  
**

In the next room Toriel told Frisk that she wanted them to walk to the end of the long room alone (' _Not entirely alone_ ' Chara thought slyly) and then speed walked away at an alarming pace. Huh. Who knew Toriel could walk that fast. After a tense journey Frisk was startled to see Toriel jump out from behind a pillar. The goat woman reassured them that she didn't really leave, and then told them there was a reason she had walked off. To test their independence.

Toriel left, and Frisk just stood there, waiting obediently.

A minute passed

Two minutes passed.

"Alright, enough!" Chara loudly exclaimed, making Frisk jump. "Either she isn't coming back in a while, or she's forgotten about us. I'm going to go with the former, as she seems _pretty_ attached to us." Frisk merely looked up at her, a hint of confusion on their face. "So, my plan is that we get through wherever the hell we are on our own, locate Toriel and find out what's going on in this 'Underground' and what was going on with that flower."

The other child just nodded in agreement, still slightly shocked from the ghost's earlier outburst. For the previous five minutes or so Chara had been uncharacteristically quiet, gazing off into the distance. They had missed the ghost's loud tone, as it scared them, but also comforted them.

Frisk was **determined** to make friends with the ghostly kid, even if it would be a challenge. After all, if making friends was a challenge, it just made the reward even sweeter So Frisk was learning to like the brash, loud child.

Travelling through the first half of the ruins was uneventful enough it could almost be considered boring. Froggits, whimsuns and the occasional Migosp assaulted Frisk left and right, but somehow the kid didn't die. They encountered another 'save point' as well, which was a pleasant surprise. Chara had learnt enough about souls that by now she knew what the save points did. They would come in useful.

The most interesting part was when Frisk encountered the depressed ghost called Napstablook. During the fight Frisk selected CHECK, and Chara responded with what she thought.

" _This ghost has no sense of humour_ "

Napstablook looked confused for a second, before replying "i'm reeeeaaaal funny…"

Wait, what!

Did that ghost - did they - they heard – what?!

Chara was left gaping at the floating white being, muttering "You can hear me?"

…

Nothing

I guess they could only hear them when they were describing the battle.

Chara was about to talk to Frisk when the world returned to colour. The ghost faded away.

Chara was left in silence once again for the rest of the ruins. When they eventually reached the ruins the ghost drifted through the door, taking in the sweet smell of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. She remained there for the next ten minutes, just letting the sights and the smells wash over her. This…this warm feeling in her chest. This was love, this was happiness, this was contentment.

 _ **This was home.**_


	5. In which there is pie

**Well…this is embarrassing. So much for updating every week.**

 **I'm going to be honest with you guys, I just can't update every week. I forget, or I just don't have enough time. So, I can't give you an regular thing, but I can try to devise a schedule. At the end of each chapter I'll give a date which I think the next chapter will be up by. They'll probably range from 1-2 weeks time. Anyway, onto the replies!**

 **socialgirl378 – Yep, Chara is regaining some of her emotions. However, she still has a long way to go before she's as nice as Frisk.**

 _Tip, tap, tip, tap._

The sound of footsteps shocked Chara from their daze, and she spun around to face Frisk. A quick look at their inventory (which apparently Chara could do) showed that they had a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Must have been a gift from Toriel. "What do you want?" Chara exclaimed in a harsh tone. Frisk flinched a bit, then began signing.

'Toriel said I could look around the house, and I wanted to find you. I'm not sure of the exact time, as I took a nap, but I think it's been almost an hour since we entered the house.'

' _An hour? I was really just floating here for that long._ ' Chara wondered. ' _Let's just hope they don't ask why I was in her-_ '

As if Frisk had read Chara's mind, they signed 'Why were you in here? Have you been here the whole time?'

Chara stared at them, unblinking, before scowling. "Well, I was in here because _mind your own damn business_." Frisk looked down-heartened, before slowly signing, 'I'm sorry.'

' _Oh god, they're upset. Wait, why should I care whether they're upset or not? It's their fault for being nosy!_ ' Despite Chara's internal scolding of her acknowledging Frisk's feelings, she quickly replied "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's just…this place brings back old memories." Interest flashed across the human's face, prompting the ghost to shout "And don't think you're getting any information about those memories!" Frisk attempted to look upset whilst hiding a small smile. They failed. Soon they were in fits of giggles, and Chara couldn't help but laugh a bit too. Toriel rushed into the room exclaiming "Is everything alright, my child?"

'Yeah, it's fine, I just remembered something funny' Frisk signed back.

"Oh, ok. Just tap my shoulder if you need me." And with that Toriel was gone, retreating back to her favourite armchair beside the fire. Frisk followed her, and tapped her shoulder, making her giggle a little. "Yes, my child?"

'When can I go home?'

The shift in Toriel's expression was immediate, smile instantaneously fading, before returning again, but more of a grimace this time

"What do you mean? This _is_ your home now."

Oooooohhhh noooo

This was not good. Not only did Toriel keeping them interfere with Chara's plan, it meant her sanity regarding children had lowered dramatically. When Chara had known her Toriel had been a bit smothering, but nothing too bad. Her motherly attitude towards Chara and…him…was comforting, and had helped Chara with some of her issues. But losing both her children must have taken a large toll on her, as keeping a child with her against their will was not the sanest thing to do.

Frisk tried again.

'How do I leave the ruins?'

Toriel attempted to steer the conversation onto the topic of snails, but it was no use. Frisk just tried, again and again. They were _determined_ to leave. Eventually, Toriel stood up, making Frisk jump back a bit. "There's something I must do."

This was not good.

Chara followed Frisk down the magenta staircase, and into the dark purple corridor. Frisk found themselves thinking ' _She sure does love purple_ '. They shook the thought from their mind. Now was not the time for silly thoughts like that. They reached Toriel, prompting her to say how they will be killed if they step foot outside the ruins. At the mention of Asgore's name Chara shuddered involuntarily. Asgore, killing humans? Had her death really affected the Dreemur family that much?

But now, here they were. Standing in front of the imposing door, shivering from the chill of the unheated room, Frisk found themselves facing Toriel. Her head was lowered as she uttered the words both Frisk and Chara were hoping with all the might of their combined soul not to hear.

"Prove yourself. Fight me."

The two halfs of the soul flashed as Frisk was launched into their first battle against a boss monster. Purple lights flickered and danced across the darkened background, spare magic crackling in the air. Toriel faced them with nothing in her eyes, and summoned her first attack.

Several flame attacks, a spider donut, and then more flames later, Frisk was on their last legs. Their knees looked like they would buckle at any moment, their hands were shaking and their health was at a measly 2 hp. Toriel, however, had finally stopped attacking. Frisk had refused to fight, sparing every turn with the exception of one, where they ate a spider donut. Chara was very impressed. In a situation like this, after sparing a few times she just would have started attacking, even if it was her former adopted mother. If all went according to plan, Chara and Frisk would take the King's soul, and when that happened Chara would absorb it before Frisk even had the time to touch it. After that… She found herself grinning at the thought of all the _power_ she would have.

Her attention was caught by colour once again returning to the room, and the sight of Frisk hugging Toriel. Rage sparked in her there. That was _her_ mother, and here Frisk was making _her_ family love them. How _dare_ they. Chara sulked as Frisk pushed open the large purple doors, and stepped outside.


	6. In which there is some snow

_***Nervous chuckle* hehe, he**_ _ **…**_ _ **he**_ _ **…**_ _ **yeah, I have some explaining to do. The truth is, I just sort of fell out of the Undertale fandom for a while (and into aot, fma, hetalia, the list goes on). I didn't forget this fanfiction, per say, I just sorta**_ _ **…**_ _ **didn't have the motivation for it. Every time I opened up the word document, I just couldn't think of what to write, or how to write Chara and Frisk. But now, I'm (probably) back, and ready to write more hjinks and feels for our two lovable fallen children. Also, to help me get back into writing Undertale characters, I started another fanfic. It's on Archive of Our Own and is called 'Eye for an Eye' and is an Undertale/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover (yes I know, it's the weirdest crossover idea ever). I don't think I can give a specific date for the next chapter, but it definitely won't be ultra-late, like this one. Anyway, enjoy and bbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee!**_

The first thing that hit Frisk was the chilling cold, followed by the harsh biting wind. They hurriedly attempted to pull the neck of their sweater up across their face to protect their eyes from the dreadful wind. Chara, being a ghost (Spirit? Soul? At this point she really didn't know _what_ she was), couldn't feel the cold, but she could see how much Frisk was suffering. She suddenly got an urge to comfort the smaller child. Said urge was pushed to the back of her mind with great confusion. She was still mad at them about Toriel, and she _wasn't_ going to get attached.

Attachment leads to weakness, and weakness leads to death.

The wind seemed to die down a bit after the initial shock, allowing Frisk to take a look at their surroundings. Tall, dark trees framed a small path marked out in the fresh white snow. Branches were scattered across the ground, and one small bush was seated next to the now closed door. Frisk ran to it and peered inside, driven simply by curiosity. Chara did as well, and gave a quiet gasp. "There's a camera hidden in the bushes!" She narrowed her eyes. Someone (or something) was watching them, and from what she'd gathered from what Toriel said, monsters knowing a human was underground was not good for Frisk and her.

"We should get moving, _now_ "

The smaller child jumped and looked up at the ghost.

'Why?'

"I just…we can't stay in one place for long. You heard what Toriel said! We get caught, we get taken to Asgore. And you know what happens to us if we get taken to Asgore?"

Frisk, startled at the ghost's shouting, merely shook their head meekly. Chara responded by dragging one ghostly finger across her neck, causing Frisk's eyes to widen slightly. Then there was a short silence, with Chara feeling slightly guilty at her shouting and Frisk mulling over what the older (?) child had said. Finally they started signing.

'Fine. Let's get going then. Hopefully we can find someplace warm, like a town!'

Chara sighed internally. It looked like Frisk still hadn't got it in their head that monsters didn't like humans. Maybe an actual encounter with a monster would show the-

A branch snapped.

Both Chara and Frisk whirled around simultaneously. "…Maaaayyybbee we should move a bit faster."

'Agreed.'

They quickened their pace, driven by fear. The snow they thought they'd got used to was now a white hell, whipping at their eyes and ears and skin. Chara wasn't doing much better, the storm clouding her vision until the only thing she could focus on was the child in front of her. "Frisk!" She struggled to make her voice heard over the now howling wind." Keep…going!" She swore she felt a presence behind her, coming closer and closer and closer until at one point she practically felt whatever it was a foot from her back, until it seemingly teleported further away again. This terrifying cycle seemed to continue for what felt like forever, until suddenly, it stopped. Frisk came to a halt in front of a large wooden gate. Somehow the wind and snow seemed to die down, leaving Chara vaguely shocked and Frisk absolutely covered in snow. They were about to brush themselves down when they heard a deep ominous voice from behind.

" **n** "

They both stiffened at the word, realising that yes, monsters were able to tell that they were humans.

" **d o n** **'** **?** **d** "

Shaking, the young child slowly swivelled around to face the hooded figure. "What are you doing Frisk! Don't turn around, run damnit! Do you want to die?"

Frisk didn't respond, simply standing there and raising their hand to grasp the stranger's glove.

...

PPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTT

They jumped at the loud noise that echoed through the desolate forest. Chara simply floated in pure, horror-filled confusion as the hooded figure began to chuckle and remove the whoopee cushion from their hand.

" **hehehe, the ol whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny."**


	7. Important Message at the End!

'What?'

That was the only word Chara could think of as the figure's hood was swept back to reveal a grinning skull, with pinpricks of light in empty sockets for eyes. Frisk merely giggled at the prank, and Chara regained her ability to speak as she decided to just accept what had just happened and not question it. Upon hearing the skeleton exclaim " **it's always funny** " she muttered "More like always crappy." For a split second she swore she saw a bright blue eye glaring into her soul(?), but as fast as it came, it was gone. She shrugged it off as just a figment of her imagination. After all, no other monster had been able to see her, why should this idiotic skeleton be any different?

" **anyways, i'm sans, sans the skeleton. you're a human right?** " They stiffened at that. Was this 'Sans' hostile to humans? What if he was a guard? " **i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans, but, iiii don't really care about capturing anyone** " Both Frisk and Chara let out a breath they hadn't known they'd been holding. " **but my brother on the other hand, he's a human hunting fanatic. hey, here is is now.** " Sans walked through the gate, and said, " **go through this gate. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.** " Frisk, being a polite child, didn't object to following this stranger who just said that his brother wanted to capture humans, much to the surprise and annoyance of Chara. "What? You're just going to follow him? He literally just said his brother was in the next clearing, and you follow him? If you keep blindly trusting monsters you're going to get yourself killed! Frisk! Are you even listening to me?"

Chara had no choice but to follow Frisk (something about being 'soul-bonded' or whatever) and so follow them she did, into a large clearing. " **quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp** " 'Huh, that is pretty convenient.' Chara thought as she floated about a metre behind Frisk. Suddenly, a larger skeleton came marching into the clearing, yelling Sans' name at the top of his lungs(?). What followed was the most peculiar conversation Chara had ever witnessed, consisting of yelling, puns, more yelling and more puns. What was wrong with these monsters? Then the larger skeleton left, prompting Frisk to creep out from behind the convenient lamp.

 _ **Hey, really short chapter (even for me). The reason for this is I have a question to ask: how many people reading this want it to continue? The reason I'm asking is because recently I've been losing my love for this story, and if no one wants to see it continue and I'm not that enthusiastic about writing it, then there's no reason to write it. If I do decide to stop it I won't stop writing Undertale stories. I really like these characters, but I just don't have the same love for Wingless Angel than I did a few chapters ago. I also want to write these characters in an original plot, not just retelling the game. That's why I'm more enthusiastic about writing my other Undertale story on AO3, Eye for an Eye. So, if you want to see this story continue, just leave a review saying so. Bbbbyyyyyeeeee**_


	8. It's been 5 months I'm sorry

_**Soooo… I'm not going to give a valid excuse, because I don't have one. I was just…unmotivated to work on this story. I didn't have any idea what I wanted to do with this story (and I still don't really 0_0) but hey, here this is! I going to just call the gap from the fanfic a hiatus, but I'm not going to update regularly. Also, thank you so much everyone who commented that they wanted this fic to continue! Again, I'm so sorry that I left this alone for almost five months now, and hopefully I'll be able to continue this. Byyeeeee!**_

After confirming that the taller skeleton was gone (he seemed nice, but he also seemed to want to capture them and possibly kill them, so Frisk was conflicted) they crept out from behind the lamp. Sans was still there, standing in the snow, looking like he was about to fall asleep/already asleep. Frisk was about to shake him awake when the hollow sockets lit up, pinpricks of light looking down at the child. " **you oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does…** " He winked at them " **…you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes** " Frisk let out a giggle and started to head towards the next clearing, when they heard the deep voice once more. " **actually, hey…hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favour?** " Frisk silently nodded. " **i've been thinking.. my brothers been kind of down lately…he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day. don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be** " Frisk nodded again, happy that they weren't in any actual danger. " **thanks a million. i'll be up ahead** " And with that he walked in the opposite direction.

Chara _really_ didn't like that skeleton.

The next 10 minutes or so consisted of puzzles, spaghetti, puzzles, dogs and more puzzles. Most of them could be solved by a five-year-old, but Frisk still got some enjoyment out of it. Chara was bored out of her mind from the simple puzzles, and she was thinking of ways to kill a skeleton. At one oint in their snow-filled journey, the pair came across a clearing filled with piles of snow and a single, tiny dog house. Frisk skipped over to one of the snow piles, and looked up at Chara inquisitively. "It's a snow puff." The child smiled, and walked over to another pile, pointing at it and looking at Chara again. "And that…is a snow puff. Frisk giggled and walked over to another one. The cycle repeated.

"Still a snow puff."

"Oh! It's a snow puff."

This was getting old. As they reached the final puff, she answered Frisk before they could even point to it. "It's just a snow pu – wait, there's 30g in here!" Frisk smiled smugly, picking up the money as Chara floated in place, bewildered. They continued on their way, and after a kind of dangerous bridge trap involving fire, spikes and dogs, they found themselves on the edge of Snowdin Town.

They wandered around it for a bit, visiting the sweet-smelling shops, interacting with the townsfolk (interacting by smiling and waving at them, with Chara trying to resist waving as well), who somehow didn't notice that Frisk was human). ' _I wonder,_ ' Chara thought to herself, ' _Do most monsters not even what humans look like?_ ' For what was definitely not the first time, Chara wondered about how long she'd been dead. How much had the world changed? And why was her soul still desperately clinging to the determination Frisk was 'lending' her.

Chara was yanked out of another existential crisis (' _Wow, I need to stop doing that._ ') as she realised Frisk was on the edge of town. Mist covered the land bridge in front of them, and they could just make out the outline of the tall skeleton (Chara tried to remember his name. ' _Papyrus, maybe?_ '). He said something about wanting to be friends with Frisk, but Chara wasn't really listening. She pretty much knew what the outcome of this fight would be. They'd fight, Frisk would refuse to attack, and they'd end up becoming friends. And as the battle progressed that was pretty much what was happening, until Papyrus stopped attacking. Frisk stood silently in the snow until the skeleton offered to spare them.

Chara noticed a strange glint in Frisk's dark eyes.

Their hand tightened around the toy knife Chara forgot Frisk had.

…

The knife slashed through the air.

Frisk walked forward, dust sticking to their sweater.

' _Frisk?_ '


End file.
